


Hips Don't Lie

by Enirehtacelad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable Lance, Also Rap, Also Sing, Basically All Klance and Lance Centric, Blushing Virgin Lance, Catholic Lance, Claustrophobia, Cuban Cook Lance, Cuban Lance, F/M, Flirting, In the Closet Lance, Insecure Lance, Lance Can Dance, Lance is Claustrophobic, M/M, Mixtape, More tags to be added, Rapid Cursing in Spanish, Sex God Keith, Teasing, latino lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enirehtacelad/pseuds/Enirehtacelad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is finally experiencing his midlife gay crisis (lets face it, he isn't going to live to thirty) and everyone is on board for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sexual Tension x100

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my friend Andy for all the impossible headcanons in this fic. Also the shitty translations from google translate.

Lance woke up with a gasp, tightly clutching at his chest. He couldn’t see, oh god, where is he, why is it so cold, why can’t he breathe- “Hey Lance, are you okay? They hit you pretty hard in the head after you told them you thought they looked like overgrown bats, and I just thought-”

“Keith?” Lance interrupted, loose mouthed and dazed. He blinked slowly, trying to calm his swift heartbeat and rapid breaths; he did not need the endless teasing that would come with freaking out in front of Keith.

“Yeah. I think you have a concussion, but I’m not sure. How much do you remember?”

Lance’s tongue felt heavy and dry in his mouth. His head hurt and what was the question again?

He must of said that out loud, because Keith just shook his head and sighed. “I guess you do have a concussion. You should probably stay awake, I think, because-”

Lance ignored Keith in favor of looking around there room (cell?). It was dimly lit, which explained why Lance couldn’t see when he first woke up. The ceiling was low, and if Lance stood, he’d probably bump his head. He decided not to stand. He didn’t want a double concussion. Was that a thing?

He also noticed how close Keith was to him. He was okay with that. Maybe. It was probably the concussion that he most definitely had that was okay with it.

For some reason, the room seemed to be really small, and that was probably why Keith was sitting so close to him, wasn’t it?

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit.

Normally, Lance would be a little more composed and a little less potty mouthed, but the combination of Keith so close, a concussion, and oh god no, the walls are closing in, he wasn’t having the greatest time.

He can vaguely hear Keith telling him they were on patrol on the planet Cree after they’d sent out a distress beacon, and how smugglers had ambushed them. How they were probably going to die, and how he had no clue where the others were. How they were being taken to the Galra, right now.

Lance was having a hard time processing the situation and anything that Keith said, and god damnit, the room was not that small thirty seconds ago.

Lance could feel the way his breathing started stuttering, the way white started clouding his vision. He could feel his fingers clawing at his throat and at the wall trying to push it back, away, just go away!

He could also hear himself praying, yelling, crying, begging for the walls to go back, “Ayúdame Señor, hacen que las paredes desaparecen, sálvame, sálvame, Dios me ayude por favor, por favor!” He wailed.

He knew he shouldn’t be wasting his breath shouting, but it was just so small, he couldn’t fit, he was gonna be crushed, the walls were caving in, nonono! 

His clammy fingers fumbled in the collar of his shirt in his haste to grab his Rosary and when he finally got it he gripped it so tight he knew it’d leave an imprint but it made him feel safe.

It was sharp, and he could feel the cold metal pierce his skin, and he saw the red drips of blood run down his arm, but he didn’t care. Maybe he was clutching it too hard, but he still couldn’t breathe, and he felt like he was going to die, and what about his family-

“-ance! Lance, breathe! God damnit, Lance come on!”

Someone was clutching the hand that wasn’t around his Rosary, and running gentle hands through his hair, which was a stark contrast to the words that were being yelled.

“Lance please, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it, please?” The person shouting sounded desperate, and Lance didn’t like it when people sounded desperate.

“Can’t breathe… the walls, too close!” He choked out.

The person- Keith! That’s who was here helping him- rose up and went to the cell door.

“What’re you d’ng? Can’t op’n the door!” He told Keith. Keith was a dummy and becoming suspiciously blurry around the edges.

“Shut up.” Keith didn’t sound happy. Lance decided he would shut up, just this once, because mainly, he still didn’t have enough air to breathe, much less enough to form a coherent though and actually say it. 

The last thing he saw was Keith taking out his bayard, sheathing his sword and stabbing it through the forcefield that was the door and muttering about how stupid the smugglers were, leaving them with their weapons, and how stupid he was, not thinking of it beforehand.

***

Waking up a second time was just as terrible as it had been the first time. Keith was leaning over him, the lights were flashing, and he was out cell, but he still couldn’t breathe, and his chest hurt along with his head and hand.

“C’mon, Lance buddy, we gotta go! Get up!” That last statement seemed to spur Lance on more than anything, because he finally realised he was out of the cell, the danger was gone, and people needed their help.

“I’m good, I’m good. Let’s go find the others.” His voice was cracked and dry, but Keith understood him well enough, because he nodded his head and extended his arm. 

Lance looked at it for a moment, and finally took it after a moment of indecision. While they sprinted down the hallways looking for their friends, Lance allowed himself a moment of thought. Keith had been really nice to him while he had a breakdown, and hadn’t just left him because of their differences. That really had proved to Lance that Keith was not the asshole he made him out to be, so he decided he could set aside his insecurity and not purposefully provoke Keith anymore. Purposely being the key word. He had been told often that he was naturally irritating, so. Oops.

Before they reached the next turn in the hallway, Lance grabbed Keith's shoulder to get him to slow down.

“Hey, um, thanks for back there, I guess?” Step 1 of being nicer to Keith was already failing, because Lance’s face and neck were on fire he was blushing so hard, and the hand that had clutched his Rosary had dried blood on it and was currently awkwardly rubbing at his other hand, flaking the reddish brown substance and making it fall away.

Gross.

Keith looked up from his blood encrusted hands to his neck and then his face, and raised his eyebrows. He smirked, obviously pleased, and muttered yeah before turning around and sprinting away.

“Jerk.” Lance mumbled under his breath, blushing even harder.

***

Ten minutes later and they had found the rest of the Paladins, formed Voltron, and kicked some alien smuggler ass. The leader of the planet Cree had thanked them profusely for getting rid of the smugglers that had been terrorising their planets for the past three months, and offered them a feast in their honor. Allura had almost immediately refused, and normally Lance would be all about it and would have argued with her, but his concussion still hadn’t been treated, and he just wanted to sleep and stop thinking for once.

That had earned him a few strange looks from Pidge and Hunk and Shiro and literally everyone, but Lance could honestly care less.

Naturally, because of his luck, the princess finally relented and agreed to the feast after about ten minutes of pleading from Hunk and Pidge, who wanted ‘real food’.

They got seats at the very end of the table, right next to Cree royalty. The food that was served reminded Lance sorely of Earth, and apparently Hunk was thinking the same thing, because he loudly voiced how good he thought the food was, and how he wished he could take some with him whenever he left.

Lance thought that the last remark was probably purposeful, considering that the Cree King would probably give them the castle if they asked, and Hunk definitely knew that.

Lance didn’t say anything and picked at the last of his food, watching while Hunk and the Cree Kingdom Rations Officer decided on what food the Paladins would be bringing back on the Castle of Lions.

Lance yawned and stretched back in his seat, and made eye contact with Keith across the table.

‘You okay?’ Keith mouthed.

Lance only smiled and rested his head back into his hands.

***  
“Oi, I’m not exactly sure where you think you’re going. I know where you're going though, and it’s straight back to your quarters.”

“Coran, I was only going to get a drink of water-”

“Absolutely not, young man. I could’ve gotten it.”

“Coran, I don’t need to be waited on.”

“Yes you do, actually, or have you forgotten about the concussion, and how you don’t need to be around bright lights and loud noises?” Shiro butted in from his corner of the room where he was reading.

“But Shiro-”

“No.” Shiro and Coran said, simultaneously.

“Oh Dios mío-” Lance muttered quietly,”Fine!” he said louder, so everyone could hear.

“Keith, escort Lance to his room, and make sure he stays there, please?” Shiro asked.

Keith looked up and smirked. “Yeah.”

Don’tblushdon’tblushdon’tblush- Goddamnit.

***

“You know they’re only trying to look out for you, right?” Keith asked after they had walked about halfway to Lance's room.

Lance scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, I do. I’m just not used to it, you know. My family was so large my parents didn’t have any time to worry about me.”

Keith looked surprise for about a half a second before covering it up with a small smile. “We’re starting to become a family too, okay? We’ll always have your back.”

To prove his point, he put his hand on Lances back, dangerously close to his ass, and yep, there was the blush again. He kept it there the rest of the way to Lance’s room, steadily leading him on.

By the time Lance had made it onto his bed, he had already rethought his whole entire life and his purpose and why he suddenly decided to have his gay crisis.

Oh yeah, that's right. Because of Keith.


	2. Sexual Tension x200

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go again with my terrible writing skills. Enjoy, I hope!

Keith could admit sometimes that maybe- he could be a little bit of an asshole sometimes.

Okay, he could definitely be an asshole, but seeing Lance blush a shade darker than his lion because of Keith acting like said asshole- well, it was appealing. And if Keith could help it, Lance would blush like that everyday.

He may have a bit of an infatuation, he realises.

That is okay, he decides.

Despite the fact that Lance was taller then him by like two inches, Keith had noticed that Lance was actually a whole lot smaller inside, especially after the panic attack incident (Keith sometimes likes to forget that other people can have fears too).

This led to Keith deciding that he would try his best to protect the younger Paladin from anything harmful. Except for Keith’s sexual advances- because damn, Lance was adorable when he blushed. Did Keith mention that already?

Keith just wished he would’ve recognized it sooner. He could have been mowing ass since day one.

***

“-re not having Breakfast for Dinner again, Hunk!”

Three days later and Lance had finally been let out of his strict bed-to-bathroom-and-back-again regime. Keith was glad that the first thing he decided to do was confront Hunk about his cooking methods.

He had been cooking breakfast foods for Breakfast, Dinner, and Supper since they’d left the planet Cree, mainly because everyone assumed that Hunk was the only one that could cook, so he was appointed ship cook until all supplies from Cree ran out. No one had the heart to tell him that they were tired of pancakes and bacon and eggs. Except for Lance, apparently.

“Oh yeah? You think you can do better, Lance?” Apparently their yelling hadn’t only woken up Keith- Shiro and Pidge came in the kitchen tiredly rubbing their eyes, with Allura and Coran following closely behind, looking as flawless as ever.

“Yeah actually, I think I can!”

Lance was an imposing figure, standing there with one hand on his hip, and the other posed threateningly at Hunk with the spatula he had snatched earlier.

Hunk didn’t look very threatened. It might’ve been because Lance’s hair was sticking up in around fifty different directions, his face was slightly flushed and his eyes were dazed from sleepiness, and his shirt was ruffled up so that you could see a small sliver of light brown skin- and Keith was officially reading too far into this, wasn’t he?

Damnit.

Hunk had gotten Lance so worked up that his eyebrows didn’t know what to do, rising and lowering at random intervals, freaking everyone the hell out.

Naturally, that’s when Shiro intervenes, being the natural dad that he is.

“Why?” The funniest part about that one word, Keith thinks, is that Shiro is so used to everyones bullshit he doesn’t even use more than one syllable to ask what the hell is wrong.

“I’m tired of breakfast!” Lance shouts, and almost immediately after, Hunk roars, “What!? One cannot simply be tired of breakfast!”

Shiro just pinches the bridge of his nose. “There is only one simple solution to this-”

“A cooking competition!” Pidge interjects excitedly.

“No-” Shiro begins-

“Yes, I can see it now! Two young Paladins battling it out to the death-” Keith can see Coran planning it all out in his head, and it probably includes a huge arena with flame throwers. He decided to intervene, if not for Lance, than for his own sanity.

“Or,” he starts dryly, “we could do it like those old reruns of cooking competitions from TV. Chopped, I think?”

Pidge’s eyes brighten considerably. “Yeah, my mom used to love those shows! They always had an appetizer, an entree, and a dessert! Please Shiro, can we? It’ll be fun!”

The tight lines around Shiro’s eyes soften. Keith knew Shiro had a soft spot for Pidge, and he always would. Keith didn’t mind. That much.

He looked back at Lance who still had his spatula raised high in the air, but his posture was considering.

“Yeah, okay.” Shiro relents. Internally, Keith is dancing, because he gets to see Lance hot and sweaty in the kitchen, whether his cooking was good or not.

Pidge throws a fist in the air triumphantly.

***

“Here are the rules- we won’t have any special ingredients, you’ll just cook whatever you can. We’ll have a point system setup for each portion of the meal- three points for creativity, five for taste, and four for display. The most points you can earn is twelve or each portion, and the person with the most points at the end wins kitchen rights for a month. You’ll have twenty minutes for the appetizer, fifty for the entree, and forty for the dessert. Is everything clear?”

Lance and Hunk nodded simultaneously from opposite sides of the kitchen.

Keith and the rest of Paladins along with Allura and Coran were sitting around a makeshift ‘judging table’, as Pidge had so eloquently deemed it.

No one except was excited to be sitting here for over two hours just to watch Hunk and Lance cook, but Allura had deemed it a team bonding exercise, so everyone had to participate. 

Keith especially didn’t want to be here, but he was content sitting here watching Lance, so it kind of balanced out.

Pidge was just about to hit the start button on the timer before Lace held his hand up frantically.

“Wait, wait wait wait. I need to go get a few things.”

“What are you going to go get, Lance? Something to cheat with, I wonder?” Hunk leered.

Lance just raised his eyebrow. “No.” he said shortly before running out of the room.

He was back just as fast as he had left, and this time, he came back with a small disc playing radio.

“Where…?” Keith asked.

Lance smiled sheepishly. “I always keep it with me.”

He popped out a small disk and slid it into the radio, his finger hovering over the ‘play’ button.

“You ready?”

Lance and Hunk nodded their heads.

“Okay,” Pidge said, “Three, two, one, Go!”

Right after Pidge said go, Lance hit play and took off running towards the refrigerator, pulling out a pineapple (?), two bunches of what looked like watercress, an avocado, and a red onion.

“Is he making a salad?” Shiro whispered quietly into Keith's ear.

“I think so? I’ve never had those ingredients in a salad before.”

Keith was too busy being entranced with the way Lance was moving to be focused on what he was cooking. He was cutting the red onions and avocados like a pro, and Keith was proud to admit he was in a trance watching him.

Lance acted like he knew exactly what he was doing, his movements smooth and practiced. 

Keith didn’t notice it, but suddenly the track on the CD Lance had been playing changed, and with it, Lance froze. At first, Keith wasn’t exactly sure what was going on, until the widest grin he had ever seen spread onto Lance’s face.

Keith choked on his own spit. Holy shit, he thought. Lance is so beautiful.

He thought that had been bad enough, that smile, until Lance began singing along to the song on the CD in rapid spanish while shaking his hips.

Zumbale el mambo pa' que mis gatas prendan los motores  
Zumbale el mambo pa' que mis gatas prendan los motores  
Zumbale el mambo pa' que mis gatas prendan los motores  
Que se preparen que lo que viene es pa que le den, duro!

Holy fucking hell!

Keith had more composure than this, he knew it, but with Lance flaunting around so prettily, he felt like he was about to die.

Mamita yo se que tu no te me va' a quitar (duro!)  
Lo que me gusta es que tu te dejas llevar (duro!)  
To los weekenes ella sale a vacilar (duro!)  
Mi gata no para de janguiar porque

The words flowed off of Lance’s tongue like it was all he knew how to speak, which now that Keith thought about it, that would make sense. He remembered Lance saying something about how he was Cuban, but he hadn’t really been paying much attention at the time.

A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina)  
Como le encanta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina)  
A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina)  
Como le encanta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina)

With each repeat of the word gasolina, Lance twisted his hips a little harder and rolled his tongue more aggressively.

Keith promptly fell out of his chair.

***

“I uh, made a shrimp gumbo. For the appetizer.” Hunk was a far cry from his attitude earlier- he was blushing and stuttering and nowhere near as confident.

Keith couldn’t blame him. After twenty more minutes of watching Lance move his body so sinfully, he was struggling to fight his arousal back down, and a quick look to Shiro and literally everyone else, so were they. Keith apparently was not the only one affected by their resident Latino.

A quick look at Lance, and you could tell his behavior was the exact opposite of everyone in the room. He had a lazy smile on his face, and his cheeks were red not from a blush, but from physical exertion.

“I’ve made a cuban salad.”

His voice must have snapped everyone out from their daze, because suddenly everyone was busy with trying to shove their faces full of food to hide their embarassment.

Keith could understand the sentiment, but he chose now to get Lance back for his little ‘show’ he had just put on, however unknowing that it was.

He smirked sultrily, making eye contact with him across the table, and- there went all that confidence from before, replaced with the flush that Keith loved. 

Keith knew he was a hypocrite, but Lance could get worked up over the littlest of things, and it was the absolute best.

“Um, I think Lance wins!” Pidge chokes out from her end of the table. There were quick nods of affirmation from everyone around the table- keep it cool Keith- as everyone struggled to get up and run out of the room.

“But we haven’t even finished the competition yet!” Lance complained, his bottom lip jutted out into a childish pout.

Keep it cool Keith, he repeats for the fiftieth time, mentally.

He waits until everyone is out of the room except for him and Lance to smoothly push back out of his chair.

“Don’t worry about it.” he reassures softly. “I think you just got them a little unsettled.”

He winks at Lance before walking out of the room, smirking lightly in triumph at how flustered he managed to make the younger boy.

And then he remembers how hard he still is.

Goddamnit.


	3. Sexual Tension x300

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day? I'm really on it, aren't I? Oh hello, writers block.
> 
> Also, it's come to my attention that I should probably explain the memory thing w/ the ADHD! So I will.
> 
> http://www.everydayhealth.com/adhd/tooth-grinding-poor-memory-and-more-surprising-facts-about-adhd.aspx
> 
> Here's a link for all concerned!! :)

Often times, because of his ADHD, Lance likes to forget certain things. Especially if they’re extremely vital or a very pressing matter. For example- the three times he forgot to turn in his midterm assignments, or when he forgot his grandmother's eightieth birthday, or that one time he went a week without showering.

Okay, maybe that last one had been on purpose, but the point was, on the top of his problem sundae, his ADHD was the cherry. His forgetfulness got especially worse when he didn’t have access to his meds, and well- a ten thousand year old castle wasn’t exactly on his top-ten list of places to find Adderall. 

So technically, him forgetting that he may or may not have a slight vision problem? Wasn’t exactly the most important thing in his mind at the moment. (That would be trying to sort out his feelings for Keith that he didn’t have, and yes, he was still in denial). 

That is until, of course, (because Lance has always been the luckiest person ever) that Allura decides it be a great idea to test out everyone's marksmanship.

And normally that wouldn’t be a problem, because Lance was a good shot, great even, except the targets were really small automatons, like child size, and so far away, that they just blurred, and Lance couldn’t tell the difference between them and the wall they were in front of. Also, they moved. And shot lasers.

So the conclusion was, Lance was screwed, and he’d have to bullshit his way through this drill harder than ever.

“In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit, Amen.” He whispered quietly to himself. He didn’t say it loud enough for anyone to hear, and his hand motions were subtle- he had it on good authority that no one here was religious, and he didn’t want to offend anyone, or worse, get made fun of for being a Catholic.

It had happened often enough back home on Earth that it had made him wary, and although his mother had always taught him to be proud of his religion, never ashamed, he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the Paladins.

He knew that Keith may have seen his Rosary the day they were captured, but he’s neglected to say anything about it, and for that, Lance was thankful.

“What was that?” Shiro interrupted his train of thought.

“Hmm?” Lance asked back confused. Oh, he realised, he must have overheard me crossing myself.

“Nothing,” He hoped his voice was convincing enough, but based off of Shiro’s raised eyebrows, he wasn’t buying it.

Oops. He’d worry about that later, but right now the drill was starting.

Everyone was equipped with light laser handguns that Allura called Halms that were used for basic training, but still did a considerable amount of damage.

Lance figured that since he couldn’t see from this far away, he would have to get closer to the targets, which wouldn’t be too hard. He was skinny, and not as tall as everyone made him out to be, so it would be easy sneaking closer to the robots. Shooting them without being noticed, however, would be the problem.

Unfortunately, this was the only plan he could think of, so he decided to stick with it.

“Remember, teamwork is key! The simulation will not end until all twelve automatons have been shot at least twice. Begin!”

The moment she said begin, the lights dimmed so much that Lance had to close his eyes to adjust, and then the automatons zoomed off.

The lights dimming were not apart of the plan. They only made plan considerably more difficult.

Ah hell. 

The good thing was that the automatons seemed to be intent on focusing on Shiro, Keith, and Hunk, who were all amazing shots, and the biggest threats. Pidge seemed to have the same idea as Lance, although obviously for different reasons. She slightly nodded at him, silently asking if he wanted to go ahead of her. Lance nodded back, moving behind the largest group of automatons.

Pew, pew. With two short shots, the first two automatons in front of him were out, having already being shot once.

One came out of nowhere behind him, but he turned and caught it in the chest once, before kicking it in the stomach and nailing in the back of the head with another shot.

Unfortunately for him, the loud noise seemed to attract four out of the last six automatons attention, leading them to turn away from the small group that the other four Paladins had formed. They had all been on the defense, because the automatons had went into some type of rapid fire mode and were not giving any mercy.

The first automaton on the left let loose a shot, and although Lance could hear it clearly, he didn’t see it until it was two inches away from his right forearm.

Right whenever I though my vision wasn’t going to be a problem, he thought ruefully, tightly clutching his arm.

The laser shot had grazed it, and there was smoke coming from the open wound, but because of the adrenaline coursing through his veins, he couldn’t feel a thing. He did have at least enough coherent though between his flight or fight mantra to switch the gun to his left hand, as not to further damage his right arm.

Am I going to regret this later? Lance wonders. Probably.

He wasn’t as good at aiming with his left hand, but he was nothing if not adjustable, so he closed his opposite eye and began aiming and shooting at the automatons like his life depended on it.

With four of the automatons attentions focused on him, he was almost getting shot left and right, but because of his ingenious evasive techniques (running back and forth in a zig zag) he’d only been grazed twice more, and shot directly once. He had taken down two more robots by himself, and he was actually beginning to feel the sting of the shots now that the effects of the adrenaline were starting to wear away. He fleetingly wondered where the rest of the Paladins were, but he was too focused on not getting hurt worse than he already was to be worried about them for too long.

“Lance, goddammit!” Keith shouted.

Lance hadn’t realised that Keith had appeared, until suddenly he was right there in front of him, with his shield up, blocking a shot that would’ve surely hit him in the head.

Keith swiftly shot the last automaton with the Halm, efficiently taking it down, before turning around murderously on Lance.

With a harsh shove, Lance was pushed directly into the wall, Keith hovering above him.

“What the hell were you doing out there? Are you blind?”

Lance blinked sluggishly at Keith through his eyelashes, the pain finally getting to him and making him dizzy. The feeling was a little too familiar. Lance got hurt a lot, didn’t he?

“Yeah act’lly, I am.” His words were slurred, and his vision was becoming blurry.

Oh no. He was going to pass out like a dunce again, wasn’t he?

Keith’s eyebrows wrinkled in a mix between anger and confusion- he probably thought that Lance was being a smartass.

“So you need like, glasses?” Keith asked carefully.

“B’ngo!” Lance giggled before passing out.

Smooth Lance, smooth.


	4. Sexual Tension x400

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, sorry for the wait. On the bright side, my friend made me this cool mixtape for the fic, so here is the link.
> 
> http://8tracks.com/andy-morris/hips-don-t-lie-aka-mi-hijo

The moment that Lance passed out, Keith scooped him up bridal style and sprinted to the healing pods. He knew logically that Lance wasn’t in any real danger- his injuries just ranged from minor to more severe burns, and he probably passed out from over exertion, not from his wounds.

However, this did nothing to slow Keith’s pace, and by the time he got there, had Lance placed in one of the healing pods, and settled in a permanent spot next to it, the rest of the Paladins were just arriving inside the room.

Keith could admit that he was equal parts angry, concerned, and guilty, and judging from the faces of everyone else around the room, they were feeling about the same.

“What did he say to you, right before he passed out?” Shiro was of course the one who asked the question, always wanting to stay calm and collected in any type of situation. 

This irritated Keith slightly- their friend was lying there, injured, and the first thing that Shiro thinks to ask is what Lance last talked about instead of what his injuries were and if he was okay.

Keith counted to ten, and breathed out through his nose.

Lance would not appreciate waking up to the team fighting, and Keith knew he was being irrational and punching Shiro in the face would not solve anything.

“He said he needed glasses. Is there stuff on the ship to make some?”

Everyone’s faces were priceless, and dear god- Keith wishes he could’ve brought a camera with him, for moments like these, and for blackmail.

Pidge, thankfully, is the first to recover from the overall shock. “Yeah. I think I have some leftover copper from that one planet to make the frame, and I keep plenty of glass to make lenses for myself. I should be able to make some lenses for him after I test his eyes.”

“I can actually start on the frames now, but I’m going to need a design- any ideas?”

Keith nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, I think I have a few.”

***

Keith was a little hurt about how Lance hadn’t thought to mention to anyone (especially Keith) that he had a vision problem.

Lance was allowed to have his own secrets, sure- and Keith knew that there had to be a lot of secrets, Lance was more complex than he let on- but needing glasses?

If Lance couldn’t trust them with something as simple as that, then did they really know him at all?

Maybe it just slipped his mind to help us, Keith though.

He really hoped so.

***

“Absolutely not.”

“Absolutely yes.” Keith replied back, smartly.

It was a day later, and Lance had woke up out of the pod completely healed and a little bit drugged. Well, a lot.

And the Paladins took advantage of it, because they knew if they tested him on his vision while he was drugged to the gills, he wouldn't try to deny anything, or lie. It wasn’t exactly reliable, but it worked well enough.

Now, he was considerably less drugged, and trying on a the pair of frames that Keith had designed for him. Not that he knew that Keith had designed them, of course. Confidentiality was key.

“But- they’re huge! I look like a nerd! And not the good kind either!”

“I think they’re cute!” Hunk choked out from the corner, his face suspiciously red.

Damn right they were cute. Keith knew his shit, occasionally. And there was no way Keith would let Lance be giving up these glasses- he had though Lance was adorable before, but now? Now all he wanted to do was cuddle him senseless and shower him with gifts and love.

Well, he had already wanted to do that. The glasses made him want to double his affections. Maybe. Keith honestly didn’t know. Liking people was complicated.

The glasses slid down Lance’s face, who in turn wrinkled his nose and used the tip of his index finger to delicately push them back up.

Hunk began coughing rapidly in the corner, and Keith felt rightfully smug that he had only went into one awkward hacking fit, compared to Hank’s three and Shiro’s two during the whole ordeal.

He had even kept it together when he had poked Keith’s dimple and told him it was hot, which he was pretty proud of. His willpower was hella good.

Honestly, you’d think they’d both have more self control than Keith considering one was done with puberty and the other had lived with Lance for quite a while, but- not everyone can contain as much restraint as Keith.

“Look, Pidge used the last of her copper wire for these things, okay? And it’s not like we have a surplus amount of contact lenses lying around the ship, so you’ll have to deal right now.” Keith hadn’t meant to sound so harsh, but anymore of sitting here watching Lance puff out his bottom lip in defiance- it’s safe to say Keith wouldn't be sitting much longer if he allowed Lance’s sinfully loveable behavior to continue.

Lance huffed, but he uncrossed his arms and subconsciously shoved the glasses farther up his face.

“Fine! But this is only temporary, okay!”

“Sure.” 

Unfortunately for Lance, Keith didn’t really meant that. If Lance ever even tried to get rid of his current glasses for another pair, they wouldn’t last long, especially if left somewhere where Keith could have access to them.

Oops.

***

“My glasses are smudged.” The statement was random as hell, and Keith hadn’t even realised that Lance was in the room with them.

He closed the book of knife throwing techniques he was reading slowly, careful to mark the page.

“So, why don’t you clean them?”

“I don’t know how, I never wore my glasses enough back home for me to learn.” 

Keith raised his eyebrow skeptically. It wasn’t that complicated- even he knew how to do it.

He sighed at Lance’s clueless look. Whenever he started looking like that, it was almost impossible to get him to pay attention long enough to teach him what he was confused about in the first place.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and shut his eyes tightly, before opening them up again and looking clearly back at Lance. Nope, the confused look was still there.

“Just hand them here,” he said, extending his arm and opening his palm.

Lanc gently placed his glasses into Keith’s hand, and watched quietly as he wiped down each lense with the inside of his shirt.

“There,” he said handing them back.

Lance smiled goofily, sloppily shoving his glasses back onto his face.

“Thanks, Keith!”

Before Keith could respond, Lance was already sprinting out the door.

“Yeah,” he says to the empty air that used to occupy Lance, “you’re welcome.”


	5. Lance is Always Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to realise that this story has no plot and is probably more compareable to a series of connected one-shots. Oh well, that's unfortunate. I'll find a good plot soon enough. Anywho, here is the link to a picture of Lance with glasses!
> 
> http://trashedelatrashe.tumblr.com/post/147730213589/bc-enirehtacelad-wanted-the-original-edit
> 
> Hell yeah, that's some rad photoshop. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!

The first thing that Lance said whenever he woke up was, “I knew it.”

 

After taking a look around, he realised he was talking to empty air, unfortunately, so he couldn’t gloat to Shiro and the rest of the team about how he was right.

 

What a shame, he had really been looking forward to that.

 

He had told Shiro that the mission they had been given earlier that day had seemed a little shady, (not that he was implying that Allura and Coran would purposefully lead them astray, but they were vague on the details),  and that something about the planet that they were going to check out was off.  Naturally, because Lance was Lance, and Shiro was Shiro, he brushed Lance’s concerns off, and told him he was only paranoid because of how they had gotten kidnapped by the Galra on the planet Cree.   _ There’s no way something like that can happen two times in a row, Lance,  _ he had said.   _ Yeah, Lance,  _ the rest of the team said, because sometimes they could be mindless robots.

 

Well the joke was on them (or was it on Lance?), because he had actually called this one out correctly for once.

 

The smugness from success was quickly wearing off though, because Lance was finally gaining enough clarity to realize four things: 

 

One; he had no clue where he was.

 

Two; none of the other Paladins seemed to be around.

 

Three; his com link was dead.

 

And four, to take the win; the Blue Lion was nowhere to be seen.

 

Of course, because this was Lance were talking about here, he also seemed to in some type of dark cave with only two exits- a hole about thirty feet directly up, or a tunnel that was even darker than the cave he was in leading down.

 

In a normal situation, Lance could have scaled the walls easy and been out in the open in no time, but surprise, surprise- his left ankle was sprained, so no Mountain Man action for him.  He’d just been racking up the injuries lately, hadn’t he?

 

Lance closed his eyes, let out a small huff of breath, and decided that it was time to put his ‘absolute last resort’ plan into action.

 

_ What would Shiro do,  _ he asked himself.

 

He gagged a little at the thought.

 

_ Well first, he’d get on his knees and beg for forgiveness for ever doubting the great and almighty Lance. _

 

He smirked.  This was turning out to be more fun than anticipated, but the smirk quickly wore off and he sobered once more when he remembered where he was.  Time to get serious.

 

_ Shiro would do something logical; like retrace his steps, and figure out how he got into the situation he was in. _

 

Lance could do that.  It was a little too thought out for his taste, but he was pretending to be Shiro here, not his normal brash self.

 

Okay, so the first thing that had happened after Lance had called bullshit on the mission was the team had unanimously voted to send Lance out onto the planet first, as lookout.

 

_ Assholes, all of them.  Except for maybe Keith.   _ Lance thought about how bad Keith had been embarrassing him lately.   _ Nah, definitely Keith. _

 

Lance giggled a little from the thought but swiftly refocused on the situation.  

 

After that, he had (grudgingly) set out for the planet in the Blue Lion, but as soon as he had his the atmosphere, something had happened, he couldn’t remember, oh god-

 

_ Yes you can remember,  _ _ niño, concentrate,  _ his subconscious said, bringing him out of the panic attack that had been looming ever since he had woke up _.   _ The voice sounded suspiciously like his  _ Abuela. _

 

_ Okay _ ,  _ okay _ .

 

Lance took a deep breath, and thought a little harder.  He was vaguely beginning to remember about Coran warning him about the atmosphere being 98% hydrogen, an extremely ignitable gas, and that he needed to get back to the castle immediately- but it had been too late, because the last thing he remembered was the air around the Lion exploding from how fast they had been soaring towards the planet (the speeds at which they had entered atmosphere compressed the air in front of the Lion quickly, which in turn made the temperature rise, and made the Blue Lion catch fire, which then caused the air surrounding the lion to combust).  The explosion caused the emergency protocol Pidge had programmed into the Lions systems to activate, which ejected Lance out of the Lion towards the planet, while the explosion ricocheted the Lion back up towards the castle, and out out of range of any lingering gases. 

 

It had obviously been a few hours since he had crash landed, which meant that the Paladins either hadn’t found him yet or hadn’t entered the planet's atmosphere because it wasn’t safe yet, and it was a miracle he didn’t have any more injuries from how high up he fell.  He should've been  _ dead,  _ actually.

 

So in conclusion, Lance was hella screwed, but not as hella screwed as he could’ve been.

 

Reaching into his shirt to clutch at his Rosary, he used his other hand to struggle into a standing position.  Going down into the extremely creepy tunnels was his only option, it seemed.

 

***

 

_ At least the tunnel is wide,  _ Lance thought for the thousandth time.  It was becoming extremely hard to stay positive down here, because he had stepped in some type of nasty clear goo one to many times and it was beginning to really work on his already fried nerves.  The only positive that he could seem to find (besides the fact that the tunnel was only one way, and was beginning to lead upwards) was that the underground passage was large, and didn’t make him feel claustrophobic in the least.  The light coming from his helmet created a harsh glare on his glasses, and he contemplated taking them off if only to rid himself of the headache beginning to form, but he decided it would be much safer to keep them on.

 

Lance hated it when he thought rationally.

 

His limp was severe, and his pace through the tunnels was limited, and he knew he’d have to stop for a break soon before his ankle gave out on him completely.

 

That was when he finally saw daylight, of course, and decided he could  _ probably  _ make it out before he crumpled into a pathetic heap on the ground.  

 

By the time he reached the exit (which was farther away than he had originally anticipated) he was a sweaty, shaking mess, so he promptly collapsed right outside.

 

This turned out to be a mistake, however, because by the time he had stopped panting enough to where he could look around, he realised a very large something was sitting directly in front of him.  Five very large somethings, he noted after blinking a few times.

 

_ I am so gonna regret this,  _ Lance thought ruefully, before slowly looking up to get a full view of what had approached him.

 

“Holy guacamole!”  he screeched, scrambling to his feet.

 

It was  _ dragons,  _ there were five dragons standing in front of him  _ oh my god, I am screwed three times over now.   _ Oh hello panic attack, is that you again?

 

He almost didn’t believe it at first, but if there were aliens, why the hell couldn’t there be dragons, too?

 

They were all varying shades of color- one was purple and red, another was pitch black, the one in the middle was gold and silver, the one on the right end was a startling bright white, and the one on the far left was a light blue.

 

Upon closer examination, he realised they also all varied in size from slightly larger than a horse to as big as two elephants.

 

The largest one- the gold and silver one- snarled and shoved closer towards Lance.

 

_ Nope, nope, nope,  _ Lance thought despairingly as he turned his head and closed his eyes, shoving his hands out in front of his body.  His breathing was becoming noticeably more rapid, and there was no Keith here to talk him out of it now.

 

This was a pretty rad way to die, Lance decided, but he wasn’t very happy about it.

 

A few moments of silence (besides Lance’s harsh breathing) passed, and Lance almost began to hope that the dragons had left, but nope, that would be too optimistic of a situation for it to happen to Lance, wouldn’t it?

 

The dragon that had shuffled closer earlier suddenly shoved its face directly into Lance’s hand, snuffling it before pulling back to lick directly across Lance’s side.

 

_ Gross. _

 

Lance cautiously turned his head back around to look at the dragons, and scrunched his eyebrows together when he realised that the one that had just licked him was  _ wagging its tail. _

 

What?

 

His hands were still extended in front of his body in a weak attempt at defense, and the other dragons seemed to take it as an invitation, because they followed the gold and silver dragons actions in quick succession.

 

Soon enough, Lance was surrounded by wide eyed dragons wagging their tails while he sat there covered in dragon spit, sufficiently confused and no longer in danger of a panic attack.

 

He was supposed to be charred toast inside the dragons stomachs right now, not their best friend.

 

They were clearly expecting something, and Lance wasn’t exactly sure what it was, but  _ fuck it, what did he have to lose? _

 

He lowered his hands completely and limped slowly towards them, close enough to where he could touch.

 

He wasn’t exactly sure how intelligent they where, but it was worth a try to see if they could understand him.

 

“Can I, um, pet you?”  

 

He wasn’t addressing any one of them in particular, but he got five affirmative answers from the dragons.  Except none of them had moved.  Or made a sound.  Or any physical indications at all.

 

_ No fucking way,  _ Lance thought excitedly.

 

He had just created a mind link with five dragons!

 

“Aw hell yeah!”  Lance shouted.

  
The others were gonna be so jealous.


	6. Dragons, Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dose of my horrible writing. Sigh.

“The hell you mean  _ we can’t go get Lance?”  _

 

On scale from rainbow jumping unicorns to Pidge when woken up earlier than eight o’clock in the morning, how angry was Keith?

 

Somewhere around a british man stuck in traffic, which translated into Keith  _ was sufficiently pissed off. _

 

He had just watched his almost-not-really boyfriend get shot directly at the surface of whatever fucking planet they’d decided to visit this week at speeds faster than he was comfortable with in  _ HD! _

 

And the cherry on top of his metaphorical milkshake was that Coran had just  _ told him they weren’t able to go get him quite yet. _

 

“Well, um, let me rephrase; we can go get him, it’s just going to take precisely one day and eight hours.”

 

“And what  _ the hell  _ does that mean?”  Keith’s left eye was twitching with how hard he was glaring at Coran, and he was beginning to have the strange urge to shove his hand so far down Coran’s throat that he could reach his goddamn organs and make a ladder so Lance could climb off the godforsaken planet and directly into Keith’s arms.

 

Coran had the nerve to only scoff and pull at his mustache.   _ I’m going to rip that thing off one day and knit it into a rug,  _ Keith decided.

 

“The atmosphere is still extremely reactive, and we need to enter at speeds to where it won’t cause friction and ignite again, which is so to say, very slow.”

 

Keith was going to have to go see a dentist after this with how hard he was grinding his teeth.  Or maybe go to an anger management class.

 

“That is of course, unless he finds a way back himself!”

 

Both eyes were dangerously twitching now and Coran was beginning to look a little put-upon.

 

“How, exactly, do you expect him to do that when  _ the Blue Lion is up here!?” _

 

Coran only scoffed.  “Lance is a resourceful boy.  If there’s a way, I’m sure he’ll find it.”

 

***

 

“You seem pretty mad.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes at Hunk who was sitting across from him in the dining hall.  He wasn’t one for beating around the bush, was he?

 

Keith looked around and observed the others, pointedly ignoring Hunk’s question.  It was an obvious attempt at breaking the awkward silence that had settled over the room, but it was weak at best.

 

Pidge was half-heartedly twirling her fork in her food, Shiro was taking his regular, carefully measured bites, and Hunk was now staring wistfully at his empty plate instead of trying to start conversation.  Allura and Coran were nowhere to be found.

 

Keith’s own food had went completely untouched and was probably cold, which made it even more unappetizing than what it already was.

 

He slid it in Hunk’s direction, who took it greedily and nodded at Keith in thanks.

 

“Aren’t you guys worried about him?”

 

Keith knew it was harsh, the way he phrased the question, especially from the way Hunk choked on a particularly large bite, and the way Pidge startled and her glasses fell halfway down her nose.

 

Shiro even seem affected, pausing with a cup of water halfway to his lips, before gently setting it down.

 

Keith also knew he was being selfish- of course they were worried!  It’s just he was so stressed, and it had only been three hours since Lance had crashed, and no one was doing anything except avoiding the subject.

 

Or maybe Keith was just imagining the awkward and tense silence.

 

He was thinking so far into everything right now he could probably be up to debate the meaning of life, honestly.

 

“That’s not really a fair question, Keith.”

 

Oh god, he had just activated Space Dad.  He was now aggressively wishing he had just kept his mouth shut.

 

“I know- it’s just, you guys won’t even talk about it!”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes and let her fork drop into her food.  “We’re not talking about it on purpose, genius.  Talking about it makes it true.  On top of that, Hunk and I have known him longer.  He’s dumb, but he’s smart too.  We’re not as concerned.  Stop doubting him so much.”

 

Keith wanted to protest, because that’s not what all this was about, he was just so cripplingly worried because  _ no, Lance could not take care of himself  _ and recent events should be evident of that.  He just didn't  _ think,  _ ever.

 

Pidge scoffed at his lack of response.  “Figures.”

 

She stomped out of the room with Shiro and Hunk trailing after her quickly.

 

Keith just put his head in his hands and sighed.

 

***

 

“No way.”  Keith’ mouth was wide open and gaping at what he was seeing, and the others weren’t much better off, equal looks of disbelief on their faces.

 

Coran, the little fucker, was just smirking.

 

“So,” Lance began, “space dragons.”

 

Shiro was the first to recover.  “Absolutely not.”

 

Keith was still having trouble comprehending what was going on.  He had been sitting in his bed, in the dark, moping about getting reprimanded by Shiro _and_ _Pidge_ when suddenly Coran was calling a code purple (Keith had no clue what that meant) and everyone was in the main command center within ten seconds flat.

 

And that’s when they saw him.

 

Lance was a sight for sore eyes- he had been ascending from the heavens, literally.

 

But everyone seemed more concerned by the fact that he was on top of a dragon, which was surrounded by multiple other dragons.

 

He was posing quite majestically on top of the dragon too- his left foot was propped higher on the dragon then the rest of his body, his hands were spread out in a large gesture, he had somehow managed to make a large and billowing makeshift cape while he was down on the planet, and he was wearing a flower crown.  An honest to god flower crown.  He looked like the prettiest prince ever and Keith kinda wanted to sweep him off of his feet.

 

They had gotten Lance and all five dragons out of the sky and into the castle, and had honestly probably stared at him for a solid ten minutes before he had decided to break the silence about his  _ space dragons,  _ of all things.

 

“But  _ Shiro,  _ why?  I feel like you kind of owe me, dude.”

 

“Don’t call me dude,” he said offhandedly, before rehardening his dad glare.

 

“Do you even know what they eat, Lance?”

 

Lance made a face before shrugging his shoulders.  “Huh.  I guess I didn’t really think of that, did I?”

 

Shiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  Keith could understand.

 

“I see you planned it out with your normal attention to detail.”  Allura said dryly.

 

“Oh, like you did that mission?”  Everyone winced and Keith should’ve known that Lance wasn’t going to be as forgiving as he had hoped.       

 

Nevertheless, Lance started smiling again and the tension in the room eased slightly.

 

“I can always ask them, you know.”

 

Keith snorted in amusement.  “What, you can talk to dragons now?”

 

Lance smirked and hopped off the dragon with a dramatic  _ floosh,  _ his cape flowing behind him.  Keith decided it was cute the cutest thing he had seen,  _ ever _ .  (Maybe Keith was the dramatic one).

 

“Of course I can.  Call me the  _ dragon whisperer.” _

 

This time it was Pidge that spoke up.  “Okay, mighty  _ dragon whisperer,”  _ she mocked, “show us what you’ve got.”

 

Lance maturely stuck his tongue out at her, to which she rolled her eyes.

 

“Get on with it please,” Coran drawled from the corner.

 

Lance waved his hand.  “Fine, fine.”

 

He stuck two fingers up to his temple and closed his eyes.

 

Keith thought he looked quite silly, but he was genuinely curious to see if Lance could communicate with the dragons.

 

After a small moment, Lance opened his eyes and frowned in confusion.

 

“They don’t eat?”  The question was obviously rhetorical, but Keith decided to answer Lance’s question with another question.

 

“What do you mean they don’t eat?”

 

Lane just shrugged his shoulders.  “I can talk to them through a mind link, but it’s kinda complicated.  The don’t actually talk back, just send me pictures or feelings.  The just drew a blank when I asked them, which means they don’t need food, I guess.  I think they go into a sort of hibernation thing every month to gain back energy.”

 

Allura seemed slightly skeptical, and Keith couldn’t blame her.  

 

“You’re telling me you managed to form a mind link with five random dragons faster than you could with your own team?”  Hunk asked.

 

Lance raised his eyebrow.  “That’s seriously all you got from that?”

 

Hunk nodded.

 

Keith rolled his eyes.   _ Honestly. _

 

Shiro pursed his lips.  “If you're sure, I guess you can keep them for now.   _ For now,  _ Lance.  Don’t get to excited.  Have you even named them yet?”

 

Lance raised his fist in the air in victory, knocking his flower crown sideways.

 

He adjusted it before grinning even more widely than he had before.

 

“I haven’t named them, actually.  Who wants to help me?”

  
  



End file.
